


The Husbands on Her Shoulders

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biphobia, M/M, catholocism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: A bisexual, Catholic girl loses her family after being forced out of the closet, but gains two unlikely friends.





	The Husbands on Her Shoulders

“Look, I’m not saying that I _don't_ listen to bebop, I’m saying that _this_ music isn’t bebop!” The demon exclaimed over the rock that was blaring from the radio.  
“Crowley, will you _please_ look at the road!”  
_“I am looking at the road, Angel!”_________

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, about to argue back, when a movement caught his eye. “Stop the car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley let out a bark of a laugh. “Angel, we are not using our True Forms to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Will you stop the damn car?!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley slammed his foot on the break, the Bentley’s tires squealing through the still London night. Barely letting it fully stop, Aziraphale was out of the car and walking towards a lone figure. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Angel? Angel, where the heaven are you going?” Crowley called, hopping out of the car and hurrying after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Don’t you feel it?” Aziraphale asked. “The despair, the...the _heartbreak_, I think...I think it’s coming from her.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crouched against the wall and clutching a backpack, a girl had her head buried in her arms and her shoulders were shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley looked between her and Aziraphale, frowning deeply. “Angel, I don’t think this is our type of-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Excuse me! Miss?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl looked up, eyes wide and fearful. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t kn-know this was y-your building, I-I’ll go,” she stammered, shakily getting to her feet and slinging the bag over her shoulder. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, you poor dear, no, this isn’t ours, you needn’t get up,” the angel says with a kind smile. “My name’s Vincent Fell, and this is my husband, Anthony. I couldn’t help but notice you out here, is everything alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Your...your husband?” Her eyes welled up with tears and she furiously wiped her face with her sleeves. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, you poor thing, here,” Aziraphale says gently, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She sniffs, looking at the pair - the _couple_ \- before her. Vincent had a kind face and bright, curly hair, like an old painting of a cherub in St. Patrick’s. Anthony, on the other hand, had close cropped, dark hair, and sunglasses, even this late at night. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Definitely an odd couple._ She thought, accepting the handkerchief. “Th-thank you, I...I’m sorry, it’s just been a...a rough night. I’m Adelaide, by the way.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale nods sympathetically. “Would you like a lift home, Adelaide? Anthony and I don’t mind, right, dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley saw the way that Aziraphale was looking at Adelaide and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He snapped his fingers and the Bentley reversed towards them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Her brow furrowed, but she didn’t question it. Too much going on in her mind tonight. “I, um...I’m sorry, I don’t...d-don’t have…” she buried her face in the handkerchief as sobs wracked her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale instantly went to her side and wrapped a careful arm around her shoulders. “Oh...oh dear, I’m so sorry, my dear, if I’d have known -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No...no, it...it isn’t your fault, Mr. Fell, I, um...my parents, they…” she sniffed, wiping at her eyes, “kicked me out today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley’s frown deepened. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale gave him a tight lipped frown, but Adelaide cut in. “No, no, it’s alright, I...I’m fine. They kicked me out because they found out that I...th-that I'm bis-sexual."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Leaning against the angel, she buried her face into the handkerchief once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale’s eyes widened, and he looked to Crowley, who’s expression softened considerably. The demon walked forward and gently took her hand in his. “Would you like to ride with us for a bit? Not to go anywhere, just...just to take a drive?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Normally, Adelaide would never have gotten into a car with two strange men in the middle of the night. Then again, _normally_ she wouldn’t be on the side of the road with only a backpack and the clothes she was wearing to her name.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She nodded, hiking her bag up a bit more and holding out Aziraphale’s handkerchief. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He gently guided her to the car, holding the door open. “Keep it, my dear. I think the color suits you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _For the first time in hours, Adelaide smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
